A ski binding component of this type is described in AT-PS 380 639. The technical solution disclosed in this reference has been successful, however, it has the disadvantage that the known locking device enables only two positions, namely a locked position and an unlocked position. However, there also exists the need to use a ski binding component of the above type in connection with such a complete ski binding in which a heel holder is coupled with the movable jaw unit by means of a metal band. It is thereby possible, on the one hand, to adjust in a longitudinal direction of the ski, and in a first unlocked position, the heel holder with the metal band relative to the front jaw and to thus adapt the distance between the front jaw and the heel holder to different ski boot sizes. On the other hand, the free adjustability of the front jaw according to the parent patent is also maintained in a second unlocked position. In addition, the entire ski binding with the inserted ski boot can, at the same time in this case, also be moved into a centered position relative to the ski and this position can then be fixed by a double locking of the locking device. The solution of this task is the subject matter of the present invention.
DE-OS 35 23 058 discloses already a solution by which safety ski bindings with simultaneous adjustment possibilities for the front jaw and the heel holder cannot only be adapted to different skiing conditions and snow conditions, but also where an adapting to different ski boot sizes is made possible. It was thereby suggested according to a first modification of DE-OS 35 23 058 that the locking device has a second lock which forms a voluntarily releasable connection between one of the binding parts and the connecting band, with the operating member having a second unlocking position influencing the second lock and with the first lock being associated with the connecting element.
Thus, it is possible to adjust the binding unit formed of a front jaw and a heel holder relative to the ski in a longitudinal direction of the ski when the first lock associated with the connecting band is unlocked.
To adjust to differently sized ski boots, the second lock is unlocked, which second lock determines the position of the front jaw relative to the connecting element.
However, an operating member in this known development can unlock only either the one or the other lock; a simultaneous movement of the binding parts is not possible. This means that only when the front jaw has been moved into a suitable position will it be possible, by a repeated operation of the operating member into the other direction, to effect a movement of the entire ski binding relative to the ski into the desired position in order to receive a specific ski boot size.
The second lock is constructed in one piece with the first lock in the second embodiment according to DE-OS 35 23 058 so that the front jaw, in the second unlocked position of the lock, is movable in a longitudinal direction of the ski relative to the lock. The distance between the existing two locks in the longitudinal direction of the ski, according to a first exemplary embodiment; no longer exists in this embodiment; however, also this technical measure changes nothing with respect to the above-mentioned disadvantageous manipulation. Rather a further disadvantage is created by this arrangement since the unlocked position of the lock relative to the guide rail of the front jaw can only occur in a downward direction, as this is disclosed in the description of FIGS. 5 and 6 of the mentioned reference. Thus, the front jaw must be mounted at a distance from the upper side of the ski, which distance corresponds with the operating path of the unified lock. This measure does not only result in an increased type of construction for the front jaw but also disadvantageously affects the dimension of the fastening screws.